Boz Pity/Leyendas
Boz Pity era un planeta en el sistema Boz Pity del Borde Medio. Era el mundo natal de la especie inteligente gargantelle, notable por su gran estatura. Cuando el planeta fue descubierto en algún momento antes del final de la Era Ductavis, los hutts trataron de esclavizar a los gargantelles. Después de que los gargantelles rechazaron siete invasiones y cuatro misiones diplomáticas, los hutts convencieron a los califas eléctricos de Mourn, el mundo vecino de Boz Pity, de que exterminaran a la especie. Los gargantelles fueron lentamente orillados a la extinción durante la década siguiente, pero erigieron una gran cantidad de tumbas gigantescas para sus caídos. Cuando la especie desapareció, estos monumentos le ganaron a Boz Pity el apodo de "el planeta cementerio", lo que provocó que los habitantes de Sistema estelar|sistemas cercanos viajaran al planeta a enterrar a sus muertos. Durante las Guerras Clon, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes usó el planeta como punto de repliegue para lanzar incursiones a las fronteras de la República Galáctica, y construyó una gran base en la superficie de Boz Pity. En el 19.43 ABY, casi al fin de la guerra, las fuerzas de la República conquistaron el planeta. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, la Alianza para Restaurar la República estableció una base en el planeta. El Imperio Galáctico descubrió la base poco después, y lanzó un ataque a Boz Pity, aunque la Alianza logró evacuar. Entre el 25 y el 26 DBY, el sistema Boz Pity fue atacado por los yuuzhan vong durante su intento de conquistar la galaxia. Las fuerzas de la Nueva República los rechazaron entre el 27 y el 29 DBY. Descripción s en Boz Pity.]] Boz Pity estaba situado en el sistema Boz Pity del Sector Halla, cerca de la fronera entre el Borde Medio y los Territorios del Borde Exterior. La única hiperruta cercana era la Espuela Ilosiana, que conectaba la Ruta Lantilliana Menor con la Pabol Sleheyron en el Espacio Hutt. Estaba fijo en órbita sincrónica alrededor de la estrella Cama Coll con Mourn, un planeta cubierto de humo. Después de la extinción de la especie gargantelle, Boz Pity se quedó sin vida inteligente. Los monumentos memoriales erigidos por la especie se convirtieron en una parte notable del paisaje, y le ganaron a Boz Pity el apodo de "el planeta cementerio." Los habitantes de los sistemas cercanos también enterraban a sus muertos en el planeta. Aparte de las tumbas, el terreno estaba dominado por llanuras rocosas, valles llenos de arena y planicies con pasto, salpicadas de montañas. Políticamente, la única potencia que realmente estableció una presencia en el planeta fue la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes cerca del 19 ABY. Después de expulsar a la Confederación durante las Guerras Clon, la República Galáctica apostó ahí algunas de sus fuerzas militares. Historia Historia temprana Boz Pity fue el mundo natal de la especie inteligente gargantelle. Cuando el planeta fue descubierto pot los hutts de Nal Hutta entre el 15.000 y el 9.000 ABY, identificaron a los gargantelles como esclavos viables, en gran medida debido a su gran estatura. Se lanzaron varias misiones para tratar de esclavizarlos—siete invasiones de niktos, seguidas por cuatro intentos diplomáticos de t'landa til—pero todas terminaron de la misma forma: los sirvientes de los hutts fueron devorados por los nativos. Esto enfureció a los soberanos hutts, y ellos concibieron un nuevo plan. En vez de esclavizar a los gargantelles, los exterminarían. Un equipo legal de nimbanels fue enviado al planeta gemelo de Boz Pity, Mourn, a reclutar los servicios de los califas eléctricos—droides de diez mil años de antigüedad que habían pertenecido al sultán Nastuonodon. Al apelar a su sentido de la obsolescencia, los nimbanels convencieron a los califas de destruir la vida inteligente de Boz Pity. Durante la siguiente década, los gargantelles fueron lentamente llevados hacia la extinción. Ellos erigieron enormes monumentos a sus caídos, lo que posteriormente contribuyó a la reputación de Boz Pity como un "planeta cementerio". Cuando murió el último gargantelle, los califas regresaron a Mourn y prendieron fuego a la corteza del planeta, autodestruyéndose. Después de esto, Boz Pity no fue tocado por los conflictos de la galaxia hasta las Guerras Clon. A pesar de esto, el área del espacio donde se encontraba el planeta fue considerada parte del Nuevo Imperio Sith entre el 1.004 y el 1.000 ABY. Subsecuentemente—entre el 1.000 y el 19 ABY—Boz Pity fue considerado parte del Espacio Hutt. Guerras Clon .]] Durante las Guerras Clónicas, Boz Pity fue ocupado por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes para servir como punto de repliegue para incursiones en las fronteras de la República Galáctica. Una gran base fue construida en el planeta, y más de cien naves de guerra fueron apostadas en el sistema. La República descubrió la presencia Separatista cuando el Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi promovió una búsqueda en el sistema, esperando encontrar a la comandante Separatista Asajj Ventress. En el 19.43 ABY, fuerzas de la República asaltaron Boz Pity. Varios Jedi que fueron asignados a los Asedios del Borde Exterior participaron en el asalto. Se hizo un intento por infiltrar al [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Star Destroyer clase Venator]] Intervention tras la flota Separatista al hacer que saliera del hiperespacio entre la flota y el planeta. Sin embargo, el plan salió mal y la consiguiente Batalla de Boz Pity fue sangrienta. El Intervention se estrelló en Boz Pity, y los Jedi tuvieron que luchar en la superficie contra las fuerzas al mando del líder de la Confederación Dooku, así como del General Grievous. El oficial naval de la República Denn Wessex estuvo al mando del Venator Reducto en la batalla sobre el planeta. Aunque sufrió muchas pérdidas la República ganó la batalla, pero los líderes Separatistas pudieron evacuar el planeta. Después de la batalla la República mantuvo una presencia en Boz Pity. Después del Asedio de Saleucami, el Jedi Quinlan Vos movió a sus soldados clones al planeta. entre la Alianza Rebelde y el Imperio Galáctico]] Guerra Civil Galáctica En el 0 DBY, después de la Batalla de Yavin, la Alianza para Restaurar la República fue obligada a mudarse de su base en Yavin 4. Una lista creada por el virrey alderaaniano y miembro de la Alianza Bail Organa designó a Boz Pity como una locación viable para una nueva base. Después de enviar a un equipo de exploración al planeta, la Alianza estableció una base entre las ruinas de los edificios de los gargantelles. La base no duró mucho: poco después de su establecimiento, el élite Escuadrón Renegado fue rastreado por el Imperio Galáctico gracias a una señal localizadora. El Imperio inmediatamente organizó un ataque a la base, y desplegó una gran cantidad de soldados de asalto, varios AT-STs y un AT-AT. No obstante, en la batalla consiguiente el Escuadrón Renegado pudo mantener a raya a las fuerzas Imperiales el tiempo suficiente para que las fuerzas Rebeldes evacuaran el planeta. Entre el 4 y el 8 DBY, Boz Pity estuvo bajo la hegemonía del caudillo Imperial Treuten Teradoc y su facción del Gran Maldrood. Historia posterior Entre el 25 y el 26 DBY el sistema Boz Pity fue atacado por los yuuzhan vong, una especie extra-galáctica. El sistema permaneció bajo su control hasta el periodo entre el 27 y el 29 DBY, cuando llegaron fuerzas de la Nueva República. Para el 137 DBY, Boz Pity era considerado parte del Imperio Sith de Darth Krayt. Habitantes Los gargantelles fueron la única especie inteligente nativa de Boz Pity. Eran una especie particularmente grande, pues podían alcanzar veinte metros de altura, y tenían seis brazos. Estos rasgos los hicieron esclavos desables para los hutts. Eran feroces guerreros, pues pudieron resistir poco menos de una docena de intentos de esclavitud gracias a su fuerza bruta. Una de sus tradiciones fue erigir enormes tumbas para sus caídos. Después de su extinción, se podían encontrar esqueletos de gargantelles en muchos lugares de Boz Pity. Detrás de escena Boz Pity apareció por primera vez en el cuarto número de la serie de comics Star Wars: Obsession (2005), escrito por W. Haden Blackman. Posteriormente fue mencionado en varias obras de Star Wars, de las cuales probablemente la más notable fue la película [[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] (2005). The Essential Atlas (2009) expandió notablemente la información sobre el planeta. Los autores Jason Fry y Daniel Wallace quisieron incluir perfiles de todos los planetas mencionados en La Venganza de los Sith, incluyendo Boz Pity. La historia de los gargantelles fue inventada para el Atlas, y la especie se llama así en referencia a Gargantúa y Pantagruel, una serie de novelas de siglo XVI de François Rabelais. Los califas eléctricos, una invención de Wallace para The New Essential Guide to Droids, fueron añadidos a la historia de Boz Pity. Cuando estaba diseñado el planeta para usarlo en Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron, el artista Mark Harrison se inspiró en la antigua arquitectura camboyana. El complejo de templos Angkor Wat fue una influencia particularmente importante. Se le dio particular atención al estatus de Boz Pity como "mundo cementerio"—el arte conceptual de Boz Pity incluye dibujos de lápidas mortuorias elaboradas y enormes esqueletos de tres rostros. Fuentes en conflicto Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron erróneamente identifica a Boz Pity como un planeta de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Obsession 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 4'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Star Wars: Republic 77: The Siege of Saleucami, Part 4'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comics)|Comic de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novela juvenil)|Novela juvenil de Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 81: The Hidden Enemy, Part 1'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * *''Rogue Leaders: The Story of LucasArts'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * Enlaces externos Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas del Borde Medio Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes